star crossed lovers
by TwilightLover1030
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks to start her college experience in ZBD She meets Edward and falls for him but will his past turn her off or not? IDO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Same as always

Today was it, the day I start my year as official ZBZ Pledge! Just like my mom 10 years ago. And now it was my turn. 101, 99, 100,101! Here we are. I opened the door and a small pixie girl practically jumped me.

"Hi I'm Alice" Alice it fit her well. She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Bella Swan" I said shaking her hand trying to keep my balance and trying to stop these bags from falling.

"Oh here let me help you with that" She said taking two of my five bags.

"Rosalie is our other roommate see just went out to see Emmett her boyfriend" Alice said as she rolled her eyes

"That is your room" she said pointing to a brightly lighten room

"So what house are you rushing?"

"Zeta Beta Zeta"

She squealed "oh my god me to"

She seemed very hyper that is something I have to get used to. Alice took in an excited breath.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's Jasper my boyfriend. Come in Jazzy!"

"Uh sweetie you have to get the door"

"I'll get it" I said

"Uh you're not Alice"

"No I'm not come on in"

Jasper had tons of boxes in his hands labeled ALICES MAKE-UP.

"You know these are heavier than it looks"

"Let me help you with that"

I took the top box. He was right these were heavier than they look. Jasper dropped the two boxes in his hands and went to the couch.

"Ahhh" he sighed happily. Alice went to go sit next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was another knock on the door.

"Open up Alice I forgot my key!" A girl, Rosalie I think Screamed

"COMING" I screamed

I opened the door.

"Um you're not Alice"

"I've been getting that a lot lately"

She entered the room with a burly man named Emmett.

"Hey I'm Bella Swan" I held my hand out for her to shake

"Rosalie where do you want these boxes…"

A man with emerald green eyes and bronze hair. He was lovely. He put the boxes down and went over to me.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen"

He held his hand out for my to shake but instead he kissed my hand.

"Umm uh umm B…Bella Swan"

He smiled a crooked smile. OH MY GOD.

"Hey Losers were going out to eat coming?"

"Sure" we both said

We arrived at a club called the Dragon. We glided past the bouncers and made our way to the bar.

"And what can I get you pretty lady?" He said trying to sound seductive. Edward put his arm around my waist.

"Well I know what I want, I want you to stop hitting on my girlfriend" The waiter looked furious and walked away. Edwards hand dropped from my waist.

"Thank you for that"

About 5 girls came up behind us.

"Hiiiii Edwarddddddd" the girls said in unison

"Hello girls you wanna dance?"

The girls squealed and Edward left me alone at the bar.

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath. I turned around so I was facing the bar and order a rum and coke. Someone came up behind me and slapped my butt.

"Hey pervert" I said rudely

"Call me"

He placed a piece of paper in my hand and winked at me then walked away.

Call Me

1-248-555-9267

Sexy

Alice came behind me.

"Hey Bella where is Edward?"

"Out on the dance floor with 5 skanks"

"Not again"

"What?"  
"He was like this in high school you know surfin' the crowd but I thought he changed I'm sorry" She did the wave with her hand when she said surfin'

"Great" I said sarcasticly


	2. shopping

I Stayed at the club for another hour and then finally left. Edward stayed with those girls all night. When I got back to the house I went directly upstairs and grabbed my favorite book Withering heights and snuggled down into the couch. When Alice and Rosalie finally got home I was asleep on the couch. I was lifted from the couch to my bed room by Edward… I think. I woke up and listened carefully.

"_How could you do that to her?" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time_

"_Did you see those girls?"  
"You haven't changed at all have you, treating girls like trash and doing another girl whenever you have the time, Look I know it you know it she is way to good for you" the girls walked out the room then._

THE NEXT MORNING

I sat down at the dining room table and slowly drank my coffee revising to past day.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you this fine morning?" Alice said cheerfully

"Egh" Was all I said.

"So we talked to Edward last night…"

"Ahhh" I sighed "So what does he say?" I continued

"Well he says… never mind, what do you want to do today? Shopping??"

"Sure that sounds… eventful" I said sipping my coffee again

"Well lets' go get ready"

Alice made me put on dark wash jeans and a pink blouse. I have to admit I looked pretty good.

"And now for the final touch" High heels. Who the heck wears black and white pumps to go shopping?

"Alice please can't I just wear my Converse?"

"No the shoes tie your whole outfit together, silly Bella"

After 7 hours of shopping Alice had bought me 15 pairs of jeans, 3 skirts, 20 shirts and at least 18 pairs of lacy panties with a bra to match.

Alice, Alice, Alice. She has a shopping problem. We got back to the house with an hour left before ZBD

Meeting. Giving out pledge assignments.

'Lucky Me!' I thought sarcasm dripping from the tought


	3. pledge assigments

Pledge assignments

ZBD HOUSE DINING ROOM; PLEDGE ASSIGMENTS

"Welcome pledges to ZBD"

Everyone started clapping so I just started too.

"As you all know I am your sorority house president!! And my name is Robin"

"Now pledge assignments, I will randomly draw a name and that will be your pledge assignment, some will be paired in teams others will not, now team treasure hunt…Alice and Rosalie." Snaps filled the room. The list went on and on.

"And finally with two pledges left Bella… Kaitlin, one of you will either have the dreaded task and the other will have Secret Hottie Cards. The dreaded task is for Bella Swan" yeah, I should be so lucky. (**BREAKING DAWN)**

"That means Kaitlin You has Secret Hottie Cards and Bella you have to be the Sexy waitress and the KPT house and you must a have dance and get the number of Edward Cullen yeah so I heard from a very reliable source that he is back to being the player fun!"

'Geez why does it always happen to me?!'I screamed in my head. I looked over at Alice and she gave me a worried glance.

KPT HOUSE

I ended up wearing a sexy soda pop waitress costume. A number with fish nets on the legs and the dress was bubble gum pink ending upper thigh. **(PICTURE ON PROFILE) **I walked onto the porch and knocked on the door.

Knock Knock

A door opened to a drunken man.

"Hey there sexy" He looked me up and down and then his eyes stayed on my boobs. Lovely.

"Call you're boys in"

"Hey fellas we got our selves a visitor"

The boys piled in. And just stared.

"Hey boys… wanna party?"

"Oh dear god yes!"

I pushed myself past the boys getting two butt pinches and two but grabs. This was going to be a long night. I was walking to the bar when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to face his body. Ugh it was Edward.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked tracing his fingertip down my arm

"I came to see you, who else?" I said trying to sound seductive

He growled playfully.

'Gross' I thought in my head.

"So look I know you like me and I like you so do you wanna go,"

"Do you want to dance?" I interrupted knowing where this conversation was going.

"Sure" He said with a proud grin on his face.

Geeza I was hoping it was going to be a slow song but noooooo it has to be a song you grind to. Get Low.

Charming. After the song ended I was out of breath.

'Weird song' I thought

Edward pulled me against a wall and started to kiss me, passionately. I remembered the beginning of the date the way I wanted to kiss him. Well… wow. Wow was all I could say. When the kiss ended I was left wanting more so I kissed him again. We broke away for air soon after that.

"Here is my number _please_ call soon" He begged

My phone buzzed then.

"What" I said sharply

"Get back to the house pledge swan did you complete your task?"

"Yes, yes I did Robin"

"Good return to the house in five minutes"

"I am so sorry I have to go"

"Call me please"

I started walking when someone grabbed my waist\ stomach.

"What I second you haven't danced with me yet"

"I'm sorry but I really have to go"

He held tighter.

"Not until dance with me"

"Ouch let go!!"

"Pledge Jacob do we have a problem here" Edward said firmly

"Yeah our little house bunny hasn't danced with me yet"

"Do you like this house?"

"Yeah

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes"

"Than I think you better let go of Bella or your out"

He let go then and walked away.

"Thanks"

"Bye" he said with a sigh. I started walking and then walked back and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left for my house. I was sooooo messed up!


End file.
